Air Realm
by Natsue Yoshikuni
Summary: Continent De Lû, l'empyre est en pleine crise et la guerre est proche. Les alliances avec les êtres de légende, les arakamas ce font plus tendues et c'est en ces circonstances que l'empereur décide de former un corps délite constitué de duo enter humains et arakamas. Alliant son demi- frère Roxas a un être hors du commun, Axel. UA Yaoi Akuroku, Zemyx, Soriku
1. Chapter 1

**Hello à tous et à toutes, je me présente, je suis nouvelle sur et ceci y est ma première fanfiction. A la base je l'écrivais sur skype avec une amie. Elle se situe dans un UA et présente 4 personnages appartenant respectivement à Code Geass et Naruto, le reste c'est du KH. Je ne l'ai pas mise dans la section Cross Overs car je trouve que trop peu de monde s'y rend ce qu'y est ma fois bien dommage. Donc je connais vraiment, sans me vanter, très bien Kh alors là, a moins que j'écrive sus hypnose aucun risque de OCC ^^. Enfin bref, donc bien évidemment c'est du YAOI, mais il y aura aussi quelques couples hétéros. **

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à SquareEnix ( je les aurais un jour mouahahaha) et aux créateurs de Code Geass et de Naruto.**

**_Rating : M, pour l'instant pas encore nécessaire mais je le met direct, pour cause de violence et présence de lemon._**

_**Ceux qui n'aime pas le YAOI vous connaissez votre amie la petite croix rouge en haut à droite de l'écran. Enfin pour fini bonne lecture, j'accepte Evidemment toutes les critiques du moment qu'elle sont constructive. Je ne met que l'intro mais très bientôt le chapitre un, pas d'inquiétude Merci d'avance et bonne lecture.**_

Introduction :

Dans un futur lointain, dans un autre monde, resté dans un âge bien différent du notre. Un monde qui n'a pas dompté toutes nos inventions telle la télévision ou les voitures, mais un monde qui c'est bien plus développé tout autrement.

La légende d'Itsha, texte fondateur des civilisations de ce monde et depuis deux millénaires considérée par tous comme la vérité. Elle raconte la création de la Planète par une entité, impalpable et invisible, possédant un immense pouvoir, cette entité est l'Itsha. Et selon la légende, L'Itsha serrait encore présent, au cœur de la planète. La suite de la légende parle d'une race, ou plutôt d'un peuple : Les Arakamas. Les premiers Arakamas serraient nés de l'Itsha. Très semblables aux humains mais étroitement liés à l'Itsha, ils ont des capacités physique et mentales hors du commun et sont caractérisé par une marque atypique et différente pour chacun sur un endroit du corp pouvant aller du visage à l'épaule, voir même au dos.

Pendant très longtemps les humains ne vécurent pas mêlés aux Arakamas, doutant même de leur existence et de l'endroit ou ils vivaient, les reléguant au rang de mythes.

Le continent « Lû » est le plus grand de la planète, entouré exclusivement par les mers et les océans, il n'a absolument aucun contact avec le reste du monde. C'est donc logiquement que depuis au moins deux millénaires, y prospère L'Empyre. L'Empyre est une superpuissance sous tous les angles et vénère l'Itsha. Le haut commandement de l'Empyre était ainsi composé, l'Empereur dominait tout, le second de l'empire, le général en chef était secondé lui-même par le Vice Général. Et il y avait aussi le gestionnaire général qui gérait tout les paramètres de l'Empyre qu'il soit question de récoltes ou de la justice, bien sur aidé de subordonnés.

La fin du deuxième millénaire de ce monde et le début du troisième marquèrent le début d'une nouvelle aire. En effet le développement soudain de machines volantes lança les hommes à la découverte du royaume des cieux. Et c'est sous le règne du second empereur de la dynastie Seren que les hommes découvrirent la première cité Arakama.

En l'an 3000 le troisième empereur de la da dynastie Seren épousa Thisbée une jeune femme d'une grande beauté que son intelligence seule égalait, elle lui donna deux fils, l'aîné, Lelouche, naquit en l'an 3010, le cadet, Sasuke, vint au monde en 3020. Fasciné par les Arakamas, alors que certains commençaient à vivre sur la terre ferme, l'Empereur les fréquentait beaucoup. Si bien qu'il fini par s'enticher d'une jeune Arakama, Cornelia, connue pour sa beauté et ses cheveux d'or. Il trompa Thsibée avec elle et naquit leur unique fils en l'an 3025. Il choya l'enfant illégitime et voulu en faire un prince au même titre que Lelouche et Sasuke. Les Arakamas considéraient l'amour avec les humains comme inacceptable et Cornelia fut exilée, quant à l'Empereur, ils lancèrent secrètement une malédiction sur lui si bien que pour tous, sa mort soudaine fut la cause d'une maladie. L'enfant fut rendu aux hommes de l'empereur ainsi que les dernières volontés de leur défunt empereur Schnyzel. De retour sur terre, l'enfant avait déjà un an, quant ils annoncèrent la terrible nouvelle, respectant les dernières paroles de l'ancien souverain, l'aîné des fils, Lelouche alors âgé de seulement 16 ans fut obligé de monter sur le trône. Il interdit à sa mère de s'occuper de l'enfant qu'ils nommèrent Roxas, en souvenir de sa mère Arakama. Pour protéger son jeune frère Sasuke qu'il chérissait et respecter les volontés de son père, il reclus Roxas et son frère dans une villa très protégée sur l'île de Tsuba, au sud de l'Empyre.

Telle est la légende qui régit ce monde. Mais tout va changer, les alliances entre humains et arakamas vont dévoiler un tout autre visage et guerres et révolutions sont sur le point d'éclater alors que les tensions à la capitale sont de plus en plus présentes.

Air Realm


	2. Chapitre 1 :Shakari

**_Hello à tous, comme promis à l'approche des vacances de noël me revoici avec le premier véritable chapitre d'Air Realm. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je vos souhaite une bonne lecture ^^. Dédicace spéciale à Chloetta -" notte giorno faticar" La concernée comprendre lol. N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews j'y répondrais avec grand plaisir._**

**_rating : M_**

**_Disclamer : Square Enix, créateur de Code geass et de Naruto._**

Chapitre 1 : Shakari

Noral, Capitale de l'Empyre, Palais Impérial, Janvier 3040 :

D'habitude, c'était avec le soleil que je m'éveillais sur une nouvelle journée mais cette fois ci, j'ouvre les yeux alors que le soleil dort encore. Je m'étire dans mon grand lit de bois sombre et finement orné de quelques gravures et dorures somme toutes assez modestes. Je plisse mes paupières pâles et les rouvre, la lune règne encore et seuls quelques très maigres rayons de sa lumière diffuse brise l'obscurité de la nuit. Je me demande quelle heure il peut bien être, alors je tente de déchiffrer ce qu'indique la grande horloge de bois aux aiguilles que je sais faites de dorures compliquées et d'une grande précision correspondant aux têtes de dragon peintes d'un vert magnifique sur le bois froid. Le noir qui règne dans la chambre me rend la tache bien plus ardue, mais je tente d'y parvenir avec un certain amusement. Mes yeux finissent par s'habituer à l'obscurité et je parviens à apprendre qu'il est aux alentours de trois heures, du matin, évidemment. Je me retourne sur les draps de soie blanche et tente de retourner à mon sommeil réparateur. Mais bien sur avec ma chance, je n'y parviens absolument pas, désormais totalement réveillé je me tourne et me retourne dans tous les sens défaisant un peu plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà les couvertures rouge sombre, presque cramoisies.

Agacé j'enfoui ma tête blonde dans l'oreiller blanc qui embaume la lavande étouffant le monde autour de moi. Je reste comme ça de longues minutes puis résigné, je fini par me lever. Je m'extirpe du cocon chaud qu'est mon lit en gesticulant un peu et pose doucement mes pieds sur le parquet de bouleau frissonnant au contact du sol frais contre la plante de mes pieds. Je m'approche doucement de la cheminée de pierre blanche où les vestiges d'un feu chaleureux ronflent enfouis sous les cendres. J'approche mes mains de cette source de chaleur avec précaution pour profiter de ses bienfaits, c'est que les hivers à Noral ne sont pas les plus doux de Lû et nous sommes en plein mois de janvier. Je m'approche de la fenêtre puis pose mes mains chaudes sur la vitre glaciale au cadre en bois rustique. Je regarde au dehors le palais impérial dans la nuit, de nombreuses torches éclairent l'extérieur comme des centaines de petites étoiles étincelantes embellissant de beaucoup la majesté des lieux. Le contraste entre mon souffle chaud et la vitre fait se former une fine couche de buée. Je dessine de petits cercles sur la buée avant de tout effacer d'un revers de main, un petit sourire amusé au coin de la bouche. Je finis par m'installer à mon bureau, j'allume la bougie déjà bien fondue qui est posée sur le bois noir. J'attrape une des nombreuses plumes à ma disposition et la plonge dans le pot d'encre noire de tsuba, reprenant les travaux que j'avais commencé le soir même.

Le soleil est levé depuis un bon bout de temps mais occupé à gratter le papier je n'ai pas vu l'heure passé, au dehors une épaisse couche de neige d'un blanc éblouissant s'étale. J'éteins la bougie en pinçant la flamme puis je referme l'encre et range la plume ne prenant en revanche pas le temps d'enrouler le manuscrit préférant laisser l'encre fraîche séchée. Je me dirige ensuite vers ma salle de bain privée, peu enclin à rester cloître dans ma chambre toute la journée alors j'ouvre la grosse tuyauterie cachée de marbre lisse et blanc remplissant ainsi la baignoire immense occupant un bon tiers de la salle d'eau. Je me glisse dans le bain brulant, je n'y reste pas très longuement et dès que j'ai fini de rincer et ma chevelure blonde cendrée je sors pour me sécher, me parfumer, me coiffer et m'habiller. J'opte pour des vêtements bien chaud même si le palais et très bien isoler et chauffer, je ne tiens pas à attraper mal. Quant je suis fin prêt, j'ai revêtu une tunique de velours bleu nuit serrée a la taille par une ceinture de cuir brun clair et rêche ainsi qu'un pantalon brun sombre relativement serré avec des bas noirs par-dessous pour ne pas avoir froid et bien conserver la chaleur. Et j'y ai ajouté des chaussettes doublées avant de finir par des bottes en cuir noir et souple parfaites pour l'entrainement. Il ne me reste qu'à ajouter la touche final, un peu de cette drôle de poudre couleur de peau que j'applique sur mon cou pour cacher cette ornement naturel présent au creux de mon cou, sur ma clavicule plus précisément. Je peux donc enfin sortir de cette fichue chambre.

Je suis attablé au réfectoire du corps d'élite, j'ai beau être qui je suis, je ne suis pas dispensé de manger ici. Je suis le nez dans une écuelle, oui vous avez bien entendu moi Roxas toël ul Itsha je mange dans une écuelle, ce qui faut pas faire ! Enfin bref donc j'ai le nez dans une écuelle remplie de lait chaud quant je sens une main claquer sur mon épaule. Je sursaute et me retourne faire face à deux grands yeux, deux perles d'émeraudes rieuses. Je soupire d'agacement :

-« Axel… Tu es vraiment...incorrigible.

- On m'le dit souvent plaisante le concerné tout en s'installant a mes côtés et en se servant de la nourriture.

- Où sont les autres ? Je demande ça sans grandes convictions ni vraiment attendre la réponse, juste pour lancer une conversation avec ce crétin rouquin.

- Bah je sais pas trop, mais j'crois qu'ils sont déjà à l'entrainement

Il m'a répondu ça avec une telle banalité… alors je réponds en grommelant à travers mes lèvre closes.

Si je trouve ça si étonnant qu'axel soit si banal dans son comportement, c'est qu'il est tout sauf banal. Axel est un Arakama, et il a hérité de tout ce qui leur est propre. Des traits de visages d'une très grande finesse, une peau diaphane, presque cadavérique, de grands yeux expressifs. Une moyenne de taille plus élevée que celle des humain, une grande finesse malgré leur musculature, pour lui une taille si fine qu'il en frôle les critères androgynes. Et ces marques si spécifiques, dans son cas, deux petits triangles inversés violets sur les pommettes, tels des larmes de clown triste. Les Arakamas ont une culture très différente de la notre, si je devais comparer à votre monde, je nous rapprocherais d'un mélange entre les temps moyenâgeux de l'Europe et votre Japon antique. Les Arakamas se rapprocheraient plus, bien plus de vos grecques et romains antiques. On les a découvert il y a peu de temps en comparaison à l'âge de notre Empyre, ils vivent dans des cités suspendues dans les cieux, d'immenses roches flottante recouvertes de verdure, de jardins luxurieux, de temples et de maisonnées, le tout relié entre eux par tantôt de majestueux ponts de pierres taillée, tantôt de branlant pont de bois. Tout cela, les rares voyageurs à s'être rendus sur les terres sacrées des êtres nés de l'Itsha l'ont vu, et ils l'ont raconté dans leurs innombrables écrits.

Alors, en tant que membre de la famille impériale, je les ai évidemment lu, pas tous mais du moins en grande partie. Après tous, les membres de la dynastie impériale sont très liés aux relations interraciales entre humains et Arakamas. Race, je déteste user de ce mot, mais ce son les règles. Malgré leur magnificence, et leur grande sainteté, du fait que les origines de ce peuple céleste soient l'Itsha elle-même, ils sont considérés comme inferieur, peu vivent sur terres pour ces raisons, ceux qui s'y sont établis malgré cela occupe des postes peu important sauf quelques exceptions, du fait e leur capacités hors-normes au combat, ils sont beaucoup employés pour la guerre, d'où la présence d'Axel. Ils sont distingués de nous autres, humains, par l'obligation du port d'un uniforme. Un long manteau noir tombant un peu avant les pieds, avec une capuche rabattable, des gants, un pantalon et des bottes noires. J'ai beaucoup de fascination pour ce peuple, je suis profondément dégouté par tout ça, mais je le garde pour moi, je ne peux rien dire, vous imaginez, un membre de la famille impériale qui défend des idées contraires aux dogmes établis. D'autant plus que l'on tente de cacher au peuple, qui sait déjà que je suis un enfant illégitime, que bien qu'étrangement je sois humain pur souche, ma mère était une Arakamas. J'ai toujours voulu avoir plus de contacte avec ses êtres de légendes. Alors quant l'occasion c'est présentées, quant je suis entré au corp d'élite au lieu de suivre une formation rigoureuse pour gouverner un jour, et que j'ai été mit en binôme avec l'un d'entre eux, j'ai sauté sur ma chance.

C'est pour ça, pour ces raisons là, qu'axel et moi nous sommes amis. Et quelle belle paire d'ami nous faisons. Si je peux me définir come plutôt réservé, taciturne et tout ce qui va avec, Axel lui est en apparence, je dis bien en apparence, très extraverti. Mais si on le connaît pas, si on creuse un peu, on découvre un vrai ami, prêt à beaucoup de choses pour ceux qu'il aime, cynique et désinvolte ce qui est rare pour ne pas dire inédit pour un Arakama d'habitude très orientés tradition. Mais Axel reste Axel, même si c'est un vrai moulin à paroles, impossible de savoir ce qu'il a réellement sur le cœur, même à moi ça m'est impossible. Pourtant l'Itsha sait qu'on est proche. Mais c'est un Arakama, et on n'en changera pas sa nature profonde.

J'ai peur. J'ai froid aussi. Quelqu'un. Je voudrais quelqu'un. Quelqu'un pour boucher les trous dans ma tête qui laisse s'échapper ma mémoire et qui me laissent tout nu dedans moi. Je sui seul. Je crois.

Hier rien. Aujourd'hui, c'est demain. Et demain, hier. Il fait sombre, je ne vois plus rien, le noire emplit mes yeux, reverrais-je un jour la lumière ? Je réfléchi, rejette le mot. Cela ne veut rien dire, lumière.

Demain, j'ai demandé à celle qui est tout le temps avec moi qui j'étais. Elle a répondu que j'étais un démon de karma. J'ai arrêté de poser des questions a partir de ce jour. Rejeté le mot, ça ne veut rien dire jour.

J'ai mal dans mon dos, j'ai l'impression d'être enchaîné, il fait chaud, il fait noir, c'est exigüe. Je voudrais m'en aller. Je sais que c'est pour bientôt. Mes yeux me brûlent. Celle qui est avec moi m' a promis. Je sortirais bientôt. Alors j'attends, je n'espère plus. Rejeté le mot. Cela ne veut rien dire espérer.

-« Il ya quelqu'un ? S'il vous plaît ?

Petit garçon au milieu des cendres, des cendres et du sang. Ce sont les ossements de son village. Sa famille, ses parents, ses amis. Il pleure, il va bientôt mourir, car il sait, il a compris qu'il n'y aura pas de survivant. C'est la terre qui cri famine elle a faim et la guerre lui offre son festin. La guerre s'étend, il ne le sait pas encore, mais le saint Empyre de l'Itsha vient d'entrer en guerre.


End file.
